Keep Away, No Don't
by Demonic Barbie Doll
Summary: CG they just cant seem to keep themselfs aprt even when they try.
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers:: Assume Nothing

  


Chapter One

  


Gil was so cute at work today. He and I went over to this strip club to talk to this stripper. By the end of the conversation Gil was confused with the lingo, so I ended up translating for him. Then the stripper was trying to get a few bucks off of him. I grapped him out of there, if he really want's a lap dance, all he has to do is ask and I'd give him a free one. When ever he would like.

  


I was walking to Gil's office but I must have just missed him. I turned and there he was looking down at me.

  


'Need something?' He asked me raising his glasses on top of his head.

  


'No, just wanted to talk.' I simply told him.

  


'Lets talk then.' He opened the door and held it for me. I walked into the middle of the room for Gil to shut the door then walk around to his desk. 'So what's up.'

  


'Want to go out for some breakfast after shift?'

  


'I don't know Cat, I got-'

  


I cut him off, 'Gil you don't have any work that you _have_ to do. Just come out with me please?' I looked at him with pleading eyes, still standing.

  


'Fine, but you have to let me pay this time, and you can sit down.'

  


I grinned at the other chair that was piled with papers. 'You can pay this time. And where am I suppose to sit?'

  


'Forgot about that.' Gil turned slightly red.

  


'It's ok.' I went over and sat on the edge of his desk and rested on my arm. 'Did you operation go over easy?'

  


'Yup, everything went fine.' He started to caress m arm with his thumb.

  


'You going to tell anyone else?'

  


'I don't think I will. If they ask I'll tell them, but if they don't I won't tell.' I rested my head onto his desk and held his hand. 'You think I should tell them.'

  


'That's not my call Gil. Do what you think is right. But I am glad that you told me.'

  
  
  


'I felt obligated in a way.' His eyes held a certain twinkle to them. 

  


'Why?'

  


'Because you know just about everything about me.'

  


'Not everything.'

  


'Only the important things, and the little details.'

  


'You know about me too, just not everything about my past.'

  


'Cat, I don't care how you use to be. Your different person now.'

  


'Going soft on me now?' I joked.

  


'For now.' I closed my eyes then in an instant our lips had collided, momentarily. We broke apart and I looked at him. 'We're still on shift.'

  


'I sat up on his desk and caught my breath, I know that I shouldn't but I did anyways. I slid onto his chair with my legs wrapped around the back, startled his lap. 'I don't care.' I whispered into his ear, then started kissing down his to his neck.. I started to suck at his neck and felt him groan feeling the vibration onto my lips. His hands grabbed at my ass, hold me closer to him. My lips traveled back up to his lips. Our tongues darted in and out of each others mouths. I slowly started to unbutton shit shirt and rubbed me hands over his chest. His hand traveled up my back under neath my shirt. I soon found myself grinding up against him.

  


'Grissom?' We heard Warrick knock at the door. I immediately got up, then started wiping away my lipstick from his tips, as he started to button his shirt back up.

  


'Just a sec War!' Gil yelled to him. I saw my lipstick on his neck and grinned as I saw the beginning of a bruise. 'Come in.' 

  


I sta myself back on the edge of his desk and ran my fingers lazily threw my hair. Warrick came into the room, holding a folder.

  


'Here's some paper work.' Warrick placed the folder onto his desk. 'Hey Catherine, didn't know that you were in here.'

  


'Yup, I'm here.' I smiled at him.

  


Warrick smiled back, 'You two ok?'

  


'Oh, yeah just going over the evidence of the case.' Grissom causally told him.

  
  


'Oh well I'm going to go because shifts going to be end in about two minutes.

  


'Bye Warrick.' I waved to him.

  


'Bye.'

  


'Bye guys.' Warrick left the room, shutting the door behind him. I went back over to Gil and spun him around then sat across his lap. I ran my hand threw his salt and pepper curls.

  


'As much as I love this. We are still on shift, and we could have both just lost our jobs.'

  


'That was hot Gil.' He wrapped one arm around my middle.

  


'No matter how much we liked that. We can't do that again on the clock.'

  


'Fine. How about after shift?'

  


'Thought we were going to get breakfast.' He gave me those puppy dog eyes that I love so much.

  


'We are.' I glanced down at his watch. I started lightly kissing his neck.'

  


'What we're we just talking about?'

  


'We're off shift.'

  


'Let's leave then.'

  


'My house?' I stopped kissing him.

  


'Alright.' I got off of him then we walked out towards my Tahoe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  


We got into Gil's Tahoe then started driving. He held my hand as he drove off, then I remember Lindsey. 'Gil we have to go pick up Lindsey from my sisters house, is that alright?'

  


'Of coarse it is.' Gil leaned over and kissed me at the red light, then drove out to my sisters house. He drove up to the driveway. I got out of the Tahoe and went up to the house and walked in. Lindsey was sitting on the couch and was all smiles.

  


'Hi Mommy!' The little blonde girl wrapped her arms around me.

  


'Hey sweetie, have a good time?'

  


'Yes.' She smiled up at me.

  


'OK, why don't you go out to the car while I go talk to your Aunt Rachel. Oh and Uncle Grissom is there too.'

  


'OK mommy.' Lindsey walked outside and sat into the back of the Tahoe. 

  


I looked around and saw Rachel in the kitchen, 'Hey Rach, thanks for taking her.'

  


'Cat I told you it's never a problem. Now what's this about Grissom being here too?' She joked at me.

  


'We're going out to breakfast after Lindsey goes to school. No big deal.' I shrugged.

  


'Yeah, just breakfast. I know that your going to mess with him.'

  


'NO, I'm not.' I stammered.

  


She laughed at me, 'Yes you are Cat. I can tell that you are, your never good a lying to me.'

  


'Rachel if you tell anyone, your dead. I do know how to hide the evidence.' I laughed at her.

  


'I won't.' She laughed then started to push me out of the house, 'Now go, do your thang.' I grinned then left the house shutting the door behind me. I climbed into the passenger side of the car, Gil grinned at me and Lindsey was sitting in the back.

  


'You two have fun?'

  


'Yes, I was talking to Uncle Grissom about the floating dead guy, that you and Aunt Sara found in the bath tub.'

  


'Great.' I sargasticly said. Lindsey talked the whole time to school. I style secret glances at Gil as he drove, wishing that I could just go over to him and play with his beard. Lindsey got out of than car and came over to my window, then kissed me on the cheek 

  


'Bye mommy, bye Uncle Grissom.' Lindsey walked out and meet up with a couple of her friends.

  


'She reminds me of you.' Gil whispered into my ear.

  


'Is that a good thing?'

  


'It's a very good thing.'He kissed me quickly then started driving to my house. He parked in the driveway, I got out of the car and he wrapped his arms around me. I opened the door and saw him looking around me very messy house.

  


'Sorry about the mess, haven't had that much time to clean lately.' I nervously told him.

  


'That's ok, I'll help you clean sometime.' He held me closer to him.

  


'Really?'

  


'Uh huh.' We started kissing and I was soon pinned up against the wall with his hands roaming my body.

  


'Gil.' I said while kissing him.

  


'What?'

  


'Lets continue this later.' I moaned to him.

  


'You sure?' He stopped and looked at me.

  


'Yes, I need food.' I grinned at him, then lead him into my kitchen. I started rummaging threw my fridge and found what I was looking for. I started to make scrambled eggs for the two of us. I put the eggs onto two plates then handed him one. We ate in silence with Gil's hand resting on my thigh. He had no idea what he was doing to me. So I wrapped one of my legs around him, we both finished eating to I took the plates and rinsed them in the sink. I went back to Gil who was sitting on my couch. I sat on top of him and started kissing him.

  


'He held me and started kissing my neck. 'Let's do this somewhere else.' I stood up and Gil got up with me, we removed each others clothes while walking to my bedroom. He laid me down on my bed and started kissing me. I started kissing him wildly, I was massaging his back. When he started kissing me on the inside of my right leg.

  


'Dammit Gil.' I cried out.

  
  
  


'You like that don't you.' Gil smirked then continued kissing me. I reached my peak then pulled him back up to me. 'You ready?' I started kissing him furiously, then he thrusted himself into me. I cried out his name then started bucking wildly.

* * * * * * * 

  


We slumped into my bed, holding each other. Gil was stroking my hair. I rested myself against him, then sighed. 'What's wrong honey' Gil asked me.

  


'Nothing.'

  


'Baby, tell me what your thinking.' He kissed my finger tips.

  


'I love you.' I looked up at him.

  


'I've been loving you.' I closed my eyes, 'Remember when we first met?'

  


'Yes, but tell me anyways.'

  


[Flashback]

  


Gil Grissom had a case over at the Rampart. He had to talk to one of DB's coworker, Catherine Willows. 'You Catherine Willows?' He asked the blonde who was wearing a black string bikini with an overlarge white fish-netted shirt. Her blue eyes flashed towards him with a thick layer of black eyeliner.

  


'Yes, freak boy?'

  


'Do you know Elizabeth Edwards?'

  


''Course I know Lizzie, everyone knows her.'

  


'She was your partner on stage?' He looked at the blonde. 'You two danced with each other.'

  


'Yup, every once in a while though. I like to dance by myself mostly.'

  


'When was the last time you saw Ms. Edwards?'

  


'Last night, Lizzie and I had t give this one guy some girl on girl action.'

  


'Where'd she go afterwards?'

  


'Back to her house probably, I don't know. We left separately.'

  
  


'You didn't see her since then?'

  


'Nope.' She said smiling widely at me.

  


'OK, thank you that I'll be all.' He got up to leave.

  


'Hey freak boy wait.' He stopped and turned to her. 'Is it hard working with forensics?' She asked him seriously.

  


'It's fun, always learning something new.'

  


'Do you have to graduate from high school?'

  


Gil half laughed, 'Yes, then go to collage too.' Her face fell, then she bit her bottom red lip. 

'Why you thinking about forensics?'

  


'Maybe.' She shrugged.

  


'If your thinking about it, call me and I'd help you with your studying.' Gil handed her a piece of paper with his phone number on it. 'Here's my number and call me if you want.'

  


'I'll think about it freak boy.' She winked at him.

  


'OK.' She then ran up to him, wrapped her arms around him then kissed him on the cheek.

  


[End Flash Back]

  


Gil fell asleep and I kissed him one last time before falling asleep. 

  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  


I woke up hearing the bus stop right outside the house. I looked over at Gil, he was still sleeping. The door opened, then shut. I grabbed my robe then went out of my bedroom to see Lindsey putting her backpack on the table. 'Hey sweetie.' I smiled to her.

  


'Hi mommy Uncle Grissom still here?' Lindsey sat down at the table, and I sat net to her.

  


'Yup he's sleeping so we have to be quiet, ok?'

  


'OK, I'm going to go do my homework, and could you please pick up yours and Uncle Grissom's clothes.' I gave her a blank stare. 'Next time you two want to,' she quoted with her fingers, 'sleeping, then do that before I get home from school.'

  


'I'll remember that. When your done with your homework we'll do something cool, ok?'

  


'That's fine. I'll be in my room.' Lindsey hugged me then went to her room. I walked back to my room, picking up our trail of clothes on my way back. Gil was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake him. I laid down in my bed then kissed him. His eyes flickered open.

  


'Hey beautiful.' He kissed me.

  


'Good afternoon.' I kissed him back.

  


'What time is it?'

  


'About three or so.' I formed my body to his.

  


'Is Lindsey home?'

  


'Just got home a little while ago, she's doing her homework.'

  


'Does she know that I'm here?'

  


'Yes, and she also told for us to pick up our clothes next time.'

  


'Great.' Gil ran his hands threw his hair.

  


'She's a good kid Gil, she won't say anything.'

  


'No, were getting lectured by a ten year old.' I smiled at him. 'I should be getting home to change my clothes then get back to the office.'

  


'Come on Gil, take the night off. You, me, Lindsey, Disney movies?' I started to draw lazy circles on his chest.

  


'As tempting as that does sound, I-'

  


'Gil come on, you need to take the night off.'

  


'Who am I going to leave in charge?'

  


'Leave Warrick in charge he's a good boy.' I started kissing his neck.

  


'OK, but I'm still going to have to go home to change my clothes.'

  


'Bring another set of clothes just in case you never leave.

  


'You sure that you want me around again?'

  


'Yes.' He started tickling me at my sides and I started squirming around in the bed. 'Stop that.'

  


He stopped then looked at me, 'Fine, would you like for me to bring anything else back?'

  


'No that's ok.' I kissed him, then got up and threw his clothes at him. 'You better get going.' I watched him dress, then he came over to me and kissed me.

  


'I'll be back in an hour or so.'

  


'OK.' I walked him to the front door, kissed him one last time before I let him go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

  


After Gil left I took a quick shower then just threw on a pair of black sweat pants and a black wife beater. My hair went up into a messy pony tail as I walked over to Lindsey's room. I knocked on her door softly then walked in.

  


'Lind's what do you want for dinner?' I sat cross legged on her bed.

  


'I don't know, What do you have in mind?'

  


'We could order out pizza, make pizza, order out for Chinese, or make spaghetti, pancakes?'

  


'Order out pizza, as along as there's Dr. Pepper.' She smiled at me.

  


'OK, and Uncle Gil's going to come over tonight too. What movie do you want to watch?'

  


'The Princess Bride.' She said quickly without and hesitation

  


'We watched that last week honey. Don't you want to watch something else?'

  


'And the weekend before that.' She grinned widely at me. 'OK, so not Princess Bride, how about The Borrowers?'

  


'OK, so I'm going to go order the pizza, then when that comes and Uncle Gil gets here we'll watch the Borrowers.'

  


'Can I go on the computer?'

  


'Is your homework done?'

  


'Yes.'

  


'Go then.' I laughed. Lindsey got up then went out of her room over to the lions den. I got up then called in a twenty-four cut cheese pizza. I checked the fridge to make sure that we had Dr. Pepper and sure enough we had enough Dr. Pepper and coke to feed the whole lab if we wanted to. So I didn't need to worry about drinks, now plates was another issue. I looked around and saw no _clean_ plates. I had to do dishes unless we wanted to eat off our laps, which I don't really want to do. I heard the door bell ring, 'Lind's could you get that for me?' I yelled to her. She walked to the door and I heard her talking to Gil. Then next thing I knew he had his arms around me with a dozen roses in front of me. I turned around and kissed him, 'You didn't have to do that.' I took the roses then looked up at him.

  


'I had to do something for you.'

  


'Thank you.' I kissed him, then put the flowers into a vase with some water. 'We're going to have pizza, and then we're going to watch The Borrowers.'

  


'Sounds like fun.'

  


'Lots.' I kissed him, 'Now I'm going to finished doing these dished, so you can go and play with Lindsey on the computer, or sit at the table and stare at my ass. Either one's fine with me.'

  


'As much as I would love to look at your ass all day. I think that I have to do a little catch up time with my other little girl.'

  


'Sara?' I said trying to keep a straight face.

  


'Lindsey.' He looked at me oddly.

  


'I knew who you meant. Now go I need plates.' I kissed him then felt him leave my side.

  
  
  
  


Grissom's POV

  
  
  


I walk to what Catherine and Lindsey call, the lion's den. The lion's den is a small room with a computer, surround sound system, TV with a DVD player, a nice music system, with a variety of DVD's and CD's, then there's a couch at one end of the room where you can control all of this. I go into the room and music fills the room, Lindsey sits next to the computer.

_Blue, is the ocean in your eyes,  
Blue is cool September skies, as a lonely waterfall.  
Red, is the fire in your heart,  
or the passion of love that we make as the sunset is fading away.  
  
Angel, heaven starts hear tonight in your arms,  
wanna drown in your body get lost in your charm.  
Now that your here, angel dont go, lets keep the move nice and slow  
  
All I want is your touch, all I want is your heaven right here by my side, every night.  
All I want is your touch, all I want is your tenderness here in my life, every morning and night.  
Girl cause your touch is so right  
  
Yes, I've been thinking about you.  
I've imagined the feel of your body and how it will be when we move.  
  
Darling, magics alive tonight in your arms  
wanna drown in this moment, get lost in your charm.  
Now that your here, don't move too fast lets make the moment last.  
  
All I want is your touch, all I want is your heaven right here by my side, every night.  
All I want is your touch, all I want is your tenderness here in my life, every morning and night.  
Girl cause your touch is so right  
  
I don't want nobody else and you see that my body is aching,  
I'm hopelessly takin by you.  
  
All I want is your touch, all I want is your heaven right here by my side, every night.  
All I want is your touch, all I want is your tenderness here in my life, every morning and night.  
All I want is your touch, all I want is your heaven right here by my side, every night.  
All I want is your touch, all I want is your tenderness here in my life, every morning and night.  
Girl cause your touch is so right  
your touch is so right  
right  
your touch is so right._

  
  


'Hi Uncle Grissom, mommy told me that your going to watch The Borrowers with us tonight.' She turned down her music.

  


'Yup, what are you doing?'

  


'Looking at pictures of Tom Felton, he's so pretty.' She sighed and looked dreamily into the computer screen.

  


'Who?'

  


'Tom Felton, Draco Malfoy, Peagreen.' I looked at her confused, 'He's an actor.'

  


'Oh.' I was still confused but I pretended I knew who she was talking about.

  


'Can I ask you something?' She turned the chair to me.

  


'Anything.'

  


'So you love my mom?'

  


'I love your mother very much. Why Lindsey?'

  


'Because, I don't want to hear her crying at night, or being sad anymore.'

  


'I will never hurt your mother, or you.'

  
  


'Promise?'

  


'Have I hurt you yet?'

  


'No.'

  


'I'll continue doing that.'

  


'Can I ask you one more thing?'

  


'Sure.' I slightly laughed.

  


'How in the world don't you know who Tom Felton is?! He's the most gorgeous guy in the world!'

  


'Ummm.'

  


'He's sixteen years old, blue eyes, blonde hair. And after he finished acting in the Harry Potter movies he's decided to quit acting and become a fisherman.'

  


'OK, and how do you know this?'

  


'Who wouldn't want to know this? Tom is the nicest, and cutest guy in the world!'

  


'I'll take your word on that.' I smiled at her.

  


* * * * * * *

  


The song is Touch by Clay Aiken


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

  


Catherine's POV

  


I heard the doorbell rang, again. I answered the door and paid for the pizza, then placed the box on the table. I walked back to the lions den and stood in the doorway listening to Lindsey.

  


'I still can not believe this you don't know who Tom or Clay are. They are the two most cutest guys in the world.'

  


I snuck up behind them, 'Pizza's here. And Linds' don't try to explain it to him.' I laughed. The three of us walked out to the kitchen and Lindsey grabbed three cans of soda, Gil took the pizza and I took some plates. In the lions den I placed myself next to Gil and Lindsey sat on the other side of Gil. 

  


B the end of the movie Lindsey had fallen asleep next to Gil. He had a protective arm around her and held my hand, a I had my head resting against his. He didn't know it but I was watching him watch her, knowing that Lindsey would always has held a place in his heart. 'Are you ready to go to sleep?' I whispered to him.

  


'You going to leave her on the couch?'

  


'Just put a blanket over her and she'll be fine.'

  


'OK.' I got up and watched him carefully lay Lindsey on the couch then place a blanket over her. I bent down and kissed her forehead. I took Gil's hand and we walked back to my bedroom, so we could talk without waking the sleeping girl. 'You seen a bit quiet.' He gently placed hishand on my shoulder and I sat on the edge of my bed.

  


'Just thinking.'

  


'About what?'

  


'Even when I was still with Eddie you've always taken care of me and Lindsey. Even when things were hard.'

  


'I should have been around more though especially lately.'

  


'It's ok you had other things.'

  


'No, no it's not. I haven't been around lately and I'm sorry Cat, I really am.' My eyes started to swell up with tears, so he wrapped his arms around me. I chocked back a sob, 'I'm sorry.'

  


'You're here now. That's all that matters. Just don't leave me again.'

  


'Come on you get your sleep now too.' I went under the covers with Gil and quickly fell asleep. 

  


Flashback::

  


_She appeared at his doorstep holding her little girl. When he answered the door she didn't need to say anything. He let the two into the house and placed the little girl in his bed letting her continue her sleep. She stood in the living room with unshed tears in her eyes. There arms quickly found each other._

  


_'He's cheating on me Gil. I saw him in our bed with another women while Lindsey was sleeping in her room' She cried into his shoulder._

  


_'Shhhh.' He rocked her shaking body and they were embracing each other on the ground. 'You and Lindsey can stay here until you and Eddie sort things out.'_

  


_'There's not going to be anymore sorting things out anymore. I'm done with him, I'm getting a divorce.'_

  


_'Are you sure that you want to take things that far?'_

  


_'I'm not going to take this anymore. Ever since I've married him, everything has been differnt, he doesn't even care about Lindsey anymore.'_

  


_'Eddie cares about her.'_

  


_'Sure has a funny way of showing it.' He wiped her eyes with his thumb._

  


_'Come on you go to sleep.' He carried her into his bedroom and placed her next to her sleeping daughter._

  


_'No Gil it's OK. You can stay in your bed. I'll go on the couch.' She sat up in the bed and he sat at her side._

  


_'I don't mine. You stay with Lindsey. She'll need you more then ever n ow.' He hugged her one last time an kissed the little girl. Then left the room._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

  
  


I woke up and felt the sunlight splash across my face. Gil was watching me with an amused grin on his face. 'What are you looking at?'

  


'You.'

  


'Do I really look that bad?'

  


'Your beautiful.'

  


'We better get up before Lindsey does. Come on I'll make coffee.' We lazily made our way into the kitchen and I started the coffee pot. I sat down at eh table and Gil sat next to me.

  


'Do you think that Lindsey wouldn't like me being with you all the time?'

  


'No Gil. Lindsey loves you, you're a father to her.'

  


'You have no idea what that means to me.' He softly kissed my lips. Then I heard giggling. There stood Lindsey with her jammies still on. 'Think it's funny?'

  


'Yeah grose!' She laughed some more and put some bread in the toaster.

  


'Linds I'll be here when you come from school. If I'm not going to be here I'll either call the school to tell you to go to your Aunt's house, or I'll have Uncle Warrick be here.' I told her.

  


'Ok. So did you see Tom last night?'

  


'Ummmmm.'

  


'How could you miss him! Come on! Pea green is Tom when he was younger.' Gil still looked confused. 'Pea Green the little boy who was screaming "I'm going to be milked! I'm going to be milked!"' She ran around in a circle while waving her arms around. 'How could you miss that? It was the best part!'

  


'Oh yes, umm Pea Green. The curly red headed boy.'

  


'Exactly!' She said as she spread some butter on her toast, then folded it in half. 'I knew that you would understand.' She walked out of the room.

  


'I'm surprised that you remember.' I tapped him on the head the poured us each a cup of coffee.

  
  


'Yeah so am I. So what do you want to do today?'

  


'I don't know.'

  


'How about I help you clean the house?'

  


'I still can't believe that you want to clean my house.' I shook my head.

  


'It'll be fun.'

  


'Cleaning is never fun.'

  


'I'll make it fun.'

  


'You make cleaning fun and I'll make you dinner.' He kissed me then smiled.

  


'It's a bet then.' I got up and stood behind Gil and started kissing the back of his neck. He turned and pulled me down on top of him. I laughed. 'When do you want to start this project?'

  


'Never.' He looked seriously at me. 'How about after Lindsey leaves for school?' I ran my hand threw his salt and pepper curls.

  


'When's that?' He ran his hand over my stomach.

  


'Whenever the bus gets here.' I laid my head on him.

  


'Lets go into the living room, and see her off.' I stood up and he followed me into the living room. He ran his hand down my back. I sat on the couch and laid my head on his lap. He ran his hand threw my hair and put a arm around me middle. 'So what are you going to make me for dinner tonight?'

  


'What makes you think your going to win?'

  


'Well lets see I am going to win, just because I'm saying so.'

  


'Well if you win I'll make you some spaghetti.' 

  


'Sounds good to me.' He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips.

  


'Mom, uncle Grissom I'm leaving.' Lindsey shouted as she walked into the living room. I sat up on the couch. Lindsey came over to me and hugged me.

  


'Have fun at school sweetie.' I told her.

  


'I'll try.' She smiled then hugged Gill. She then walked out the door with a slight bounce in her step.

  
  
  


'She hugged me good bye.' Gil said sort of surprised.

  


'Well yeah, Your hugs are great.'

  


'Yes and now we get to clean.' Gil stood up and I wrapped my legs around him.

  


'Gill.' I pleaded with him.

  


'Yes.' He kissed me, then stood me up.

  


We started in the living room. Vacuuming the rugs, dusting, washing the mirror, putting clothes into the washing machine, and just cleaned it really well. There was a surpriseing three bags of garbage from just that room.

  


The kitchen and dining room wasn't that hard. But when we waxed the kitchen floor I fell flat on my ass. I just burst out into a fit of laughter. Gil came over to me and knelt besides me.

  


'Cat, are you ok?' He looked so concerned.

  


'I'm fine. I'm just being the klutz that I am.'

  


'Come on lets go to the bedroom.' He helped me off the floor and I rubbed my hand over my backside.

  


'Gil I just fell, I don't want to have sex with you right now.'

  


'It's time to clean your room now.'

  


We walked to my room, I sat on my bed and was going to fold the clothes. But instead we deiced on making the bed first. I then sat back down and the bed and started to fold the clothes around me. Gil was throwing me clothes that I had in my dresser that needed folding. Then he stopped for a second and walked over to me.

  


'Didn't know that you still kept all of these.' Gil dangled a black thong with a matching string top.

  


'Yeah, I just haven't thrown them away yet. Don't know why I've kept them. I mean even when I stopped stripping ans became a CSI I was still with Eddie. So I would wear them for him sometimes. But after we spilt, I stopped I guess I figured that if Eddie ever came back - We'll he didn't, instead he got himself killed.' Gil kissed me then held me close.

  


'I love you. So stop worrying about Eddie and all the pain. Just concentrate on what you have now.'

  


'Did you just say that you love me?'

  


'Yes Cat, I love you.' I hugged him even tighter and he looked at me. Then ran his thumb over my eyes. I was crying and I didn't even know it. 'What's wrong?'

  


'I love you too.' I kissed him and fell back onto the bed. He started sucking on my bottom lip, then his phone rang.

  


'Dammit.' He took his phone and stood up. 'Grissom.' He started pacing back and forth. 'OK, OK, give me twenty minutes.' He hung up his phone then looked really sad and let out a long sigh.

  


'You got to go in.'

  


'I'm sorry hun.'

  


'It's ok. You're the job.'

  


'I'll call you sometime before next shift starts.' He kissed me one last time before leaving. I traced my hands over my swollen lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Song is Tomorrow, by Lillix

  


Chapter 7

  


I picked my clothes and put then away. Tears started falling from my eyes and I didn't know why. They just started to spill from my eyes, I laid down in my bed. I clutched my pillow and fell asleep.

_tomorrow just another day  
another way   
to spend my day  
all by my self  
starin at the tv screen  
flipping through my magazine  
everything is unclear  
i need you hear do_

  


I woke up and heard laughing coming from the other room. I grabbed my blanket and dragged it with me into to other room. Lindsey was sitting on the couch in the Lions Den watching some show on Nick. I stood in the door way watching her.

_and i wake up  
put on my make up  
pick up the phone  
nobodys home  
i need to break out  
give me some take out  
standing side the crowd  
i wanna scream out loud   
i'll be ok  
i'll be ok_  


'Mom are you alright?'

  


'Yeah baby, I'm fine.'

  


'Did you and uncle Grissom have a fight?'

  


'No baby, we're fine.'

  


'Then why did he leave us?'

  


'He had to go to work a couple hours early today.'

  


'Did he want to go?'

  


'I hope not. I'm going to go take a shower then I'll make dinner for the two of us.'

  


'OK.' Lindsey went back to watching the TV. I went into the bathroom and took a hot shower, taking care in washing my hair. I put on my make-up and put some clothes on. Back in the kitchen I threw together a toss salad and a couple of hot dogs. Nothing big, but I didn't feel like making anything big.

_get off from the floor   
i just can't take anymore  
leave that all behind   
just get along_  


  


Lindsey came into the kitchen and hugged me, 'Is anything wrong?'

  


'You just seem like you need a hug.' I kissed the top of her head and rocked from side to side. 'Are you sad because Uncle Gil went to work alone?'

  


'A little. But it's ok, I understand why he left. We both have our jobs. It's just like when I have to stay for two shifts and I know that you don't like it when I do. It's the same way with me and Gil.'

  


'I love you mommy.'

  


'I love you too. Now come on eat, then I'll take you over to Aunt Rachel's.' I let her go, then took a little bit of salad and poured a bit of dressing on it. I walked back into my bedroom and shut the door, then picked up the phone and called Gil.

_oh,i wake up  
put on my make up  
pick up the phone  
nobodys home  
and i need to break out  
give me some take out  
standing side the crowd  
i wanna scream out loud   
i'll be ok  
i'll be ok_

'Grissom.'

  


'Gil.' I whined into the phone.

  


'Cat? Honey what's wrong?'

  


'I miss you.'

  
  


'I miss you too. I'm sorry that I didn't call you, I've been busy.'

  


'It's ok. Have you eaten anything?'

  


'Haven't had anytime to get out of here.'

  


'Alright, I'll bring you a sandwich or something.' I took in a bit of my salad.

  


'No Cat, you don't have to.'

  


'Gil please, I'm going to anyways.'

  


'Fine, I'll be waiting for you in my office.'

  


'Why do you make the sound so kinky?' He laughed and I smiled.

  


'I'll see you later Cat, I love you.'

  


'I love you too.' I hung up the phone, then finished eating.

_oh,i wake up  
put on my make up  
pick up the phone  
nobodys home  
and i need to break out  
give me some take out  
standing side the crowd  
i wanna scream out loud   
  
i need to break out!!  
were ok were alright  
were ok we'll be alright_

  


After I walked back into the kitchen and I made a peanut butter and banana sandwich. I put the finished sandwich into a bag with a soda. Lindsey came out from the Lions Den. 'Lind's you ready to go?'

  


'Yup.' She grabbed a bag from the floor and we walked out to the car. I drove to my sisters house. Lindsey got out of the car and I followed her into the house.

  


'Catherine, Lindsey hello.' Rachel greeted us.

  


'Hi Aunt Rachel I'm going to put my stuff away.' Lindsey left the room. Rachel embraced me.

  


'Catherine anything new happening?'

  


'Gil and I are going out now.'

  


'Does he know this?'

  


'Yes. What kind of question is that?!'

  
  


'Just checking baby sister. So you going to work now?'

  


'Yeah, I'll call you if I have to pull a double.'

  


'Try not to, you work a lot.'

  


'I'm saying no promises. But I have to get going, so I'll talk to you later.' I hugged her.

  


'Bye Cat.' I left her house then started the drive to work.

_tomorrow just another day  
another way   
to spend my day_


End file.
